Service providers, such as broadband service providers, generally provide service to customer premises using, for example, a wire or fiber. In many situations, however, the service providers′ access to customer premises using wires or fibers may be limited. For example, access to the customer may be constrained or even forbidden by the customer's building owner. In addition, many times the prospective revenue associated with a service may not warrant the services construction cost. For example, the prospective revenue may not justify the cost for trenching underneath a parking lot and serving a customer premises. Furthermore, access to customer premises using wires or fibers may be limited due to historic ordinances or right-of-way constraints. For example, construction at the customer premises may be prohibited by law or the location may be so congested that construction to the customer premises may not be possible.
Moreover, in some situations, while the service provider's access to the customer premises using wires or fibers may not be limited, it may be delayed by issues beyond the service provider's control. For example, in some locations, it may take a time period (e.g. 6 months to a year) to be permitted by a local government to construct service to a customer premises using, for example, a wire or fiber. The service provider, however, may have already signed a contract that is ready to generate revenue. In this situation, the construction delay may result in lost revenue for the service provider.
Thus, the conventional strategy is to provide service using, for example, a wire or a fiber. This often causes problems because the conventional strategy at least does not address the aforementioned access limitations. In view of the foregoing, there is a need for methods and systems for providing wireless information transportation more optimally.